ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tempelgarde von Doma
Dies ist ein RP-Projekt, es gilt der Versuch sich traditionell Japanisch zu verhalten. Ihr gehört zwar zur Tempelgarde aber seid in Eorza ohne Tempel und besitz. Eventuell könnt ihr etwas Gold/Silber/Bronze besitzen das vom Tempel aus Doma stammt. Solltet ihr unter den Roten Gardisten sein, habt ihr keine Ahnung das ihr zu Attentätern Ausgebiltet werdet, eventuell liebt ihr euren Kami abgöttisch und bereut es geflohen zu sein. Als Roter Tempelkrieger könnt ihr euch nur sicher sein, dass ihr als Werkzeug eures Kamis dient und nicht als Liebhaber Wert seid. Nur die Goldenen und Schwarzen Tempelkrieger kennen die ganze Wahrheit wissen aber meistens nicht mit sich Anzufangen da sie nur dieses Leben kennen. Vielleicht hilft ihnen kommende Freunde und/oder eine eigene Familie? Oder sie finden eine neue Aufgabe für sich. Die Tempelgarde ist im Prinzip nicht das was wir im westlichen Standard verstehen, sondern folgt mehr der Richtung der Shintō-Schreine '''die '''Kami '''verehren. Dies können zum Beispiel Naturgeister, Gespenster, andere Übernatürliche Wesen oder sogar Verstorbene sein. Ein Mitglied der Garde kann man nur von Geburt an sein. Säuglinge oder Kleinkinder werden dem Schrein übergeben weil die Eltern sich eine bessere Zukunft für ihre Kinder erhofften oder aus Respekt für die Kamis. Die Tempelgarde versteht sich dabei nicht als Religiös sondern ehrt viel mehr besagtes Wesen in dem sie über den Schrein (Tempel) und über seine Besitztümer Wacht. Gleichzeitig sind die Gardisten selbst Eigentum der Kami und zählen als ihre Konkubinen, wenn man so will also ihre Liebhaber. Die Garde wird dabei als eine Art Kriegerkaste angesehen. Zu Anfang orientiert sich die Kaste stark an den Samurai und später mit höheren Rang eher als Ninja oder allgemein als Attentäter mit strengen Regeln und Gebräuchen versteht. Sie beschützten mit dem Einsatz ihres Lebens die Schreine des Vaters der Morgendämmerung und der Mutter der Abenddämmerung. Es gibt dabei stets nur einen Oberkommandanten. Die Tempelgarde existiert seit Jahrhunderten mit ihren Ritualen und dem Kodex. Ursprünglich bestand der Orden nur aus Raen die, die Schreine des Vaters der Morgendämmerung und der Mutter der Abenddämmerung beschützten. Doch über die letzten Zweihundert Jahre kamen vermehrt auch Xaela zu ihnen besonders vom Stamm der Kha die recht aufgeschlossen über andere Völker und Kulturen denken. Aber eigentlich ist es irrelevant woher die Xaela herstammen denn es wird ihnen von Anfang an beigebracht dass sie zu keinem Stamm gehören. Denn natürlich zählen die Mitglieder der Garde als Diener und Gefährten der beiden Kami (Der Vater der Morgendämmerung und der Mutter der Abenddämmerung). Bisweilen kam es vor das Eltern anderer Rassen den Kannushi (Obersten Priester) ihrer Kinder übergaben damit sie ein besseres Leben erhielten als das was ihnen die Eltern geben konnten. Dies wurde auch dankbar von den Kannushi angenommen. Nachdem Fall Domas an das Kaiserreich verteidigte die Tempelgarde die Schreine bis zum Abzug auf Befehl des alten Oberkommandanten dieser ernannte einen neuen und weihte sie in die Geheimnisse des Ordens ein. Nachdem er das tat wandte sich der alte Kommandant vom neuen ab tötete noch vor der Flucht aus Doma die meisten Kannushi Priester und begann Seppuku vor den Augen der zutiefst schockierten und verzweifelten neuen Oberkommandanten Maya Asuka. Die Galear verbrannten die Tempel und richteten jeden Gardisten hin den sie fanden. Die Mitglieder der Garde die fliehen konnte, tat dies auch und floh über das offene Meer mit den andern Domas. Nur im Besitz ihrer Rüstungen und Waffen, jedoch ohne Gil oder andere Besitztümer da dies für Gardisten nie Notwendig war. Frauen und Männer der Garde haben lange Haare. Diese stehen für den Ursprung und die Natürlichkeit der Mutter und des Vaters. Das Aussehen der Garde folgt Stengen Regeln. Die sogenannten '''Tempelwächter also die Garde im Inneren der Schreine tragen Weiß/Rote Kleidung diese Symbolisieren das Blut und die Unschuld. Während des Dienst als Tempelwächter tragen Gardisten nur ein Stirnband als Helm. Bei den Tempelkämpfern gibt es fünf Hauptunterschiede. Wobei alle als Kämpfer eine Gesichtsbedeckung tragen sonst unterliegen sie keinem Kleider Stil. Jedoch tragen Offiziere einen Kabuto-Helm und einfache Soldaten eine Gesichtsmaske. Desweitern unterliegen sie der Farbe ihres Standes und ihrer Klasse Beide Schreine Tempelkämpfer in Weiß sind Novizen und sind noch keinem Schrein fest zugeteilt oder sind direkt Nachkommen eines Gardisten einer andern Rasse Beide Schreine Tempelkämpfer in Rot/Weiß '''zählen wieder für das Blut und die Unschuld. Auch wenn ihre Ausbildung alles andere als Unschuldig ist '''Beide Schreine Tempelkämpfer in Dalamud Rot stehen für das Blut und die Verbinndung zwischen dem Vater der Morgendämmerung und der Mutter der Abenddämmerung Schrein des Vaters Tempelkämpfer in Gold '''dienen ausschließlich dem Vater der Morgendämmerung, diese Symbolisieren die Sonne und die Geburt. '''Schrein der Mutter Tempelkämpfer in Schwarz '''dienen ausschließlich der Mutter der Abenddämmerung. Diese Symbolisieren die Nacht und den Tod. *Nur Neugeborene und Kleinkinder dürfen in die Tempelgarde *Gehorsam bis in den Tod *Jedes Leben ist wichtig auch das eigene *Helfe wenn man helfen kann *Ehre den Tag und die Nacht *Alle Tempelkämpfer müssen lange Haare haben oder fangen wieder als Tempelwächter an *Liebe, Fortpflanzung und Familie spielen eine sehr wichtige Rolle im Leben der Gardisten *Fortpflanzung innerhalb der Garde ist erlaubt und sogar erwünscht *Tempelwächter ehren Mutter und Vater im Schrein in dem sie ihr Gesicht vor ihnen zeigen, da diese als Frauen und Männer der Mutter und des Vaters gelten *Tempelkämpfer ehren Mutter und Vater in dem sie mit Verhüllten Gesichtern draußen den Tempel repräsentieren oder kämpfen. *Kabuto Helme dienen der Erkennung der Offiziere *Die Farben repräsentieren den Stand und die Erfahung des Gardisten *Töten ist eine Notwendigkeit des Lebens *Wenn getötet werden muss dann schnell und schmerzlos *Die Rot/Weißen Tempelkrieger dürfen sich austoben bevor sie zum Blute kommen(Damit sind Rote Tempelkrieger gemeint) *Bis zum Blut der Kami ist der Austritt bei der Garde erlaubt (Damit sind Rote Tempelkrieger gemeint) *Nur das Blut kennt die Wahrheit (Damit sind Rote Tempelkrieger gemeint) *Ein Roter Tempelkrieger kann man nur werden in dem man das Blut seines Kommandanten und/oder der Kannushi trinkt. Einen Teil des Blutes gibt der Kommandant oder der Kannushi selbst her in Verbindung mit diversen Kräutern. *Eine Rückkehr nach dem Blut nicht mehr möglich (Gemeint ist die Rückkehr in niedere Stände, selbst bei geschnittenen Haaren, Außtritt wird mit dem Tod bestraft) *Nur Goldene und Schwarze Tempelkrieger dürfen alles außer sich den Kamis verweigern *Offiziere der Goldenen und Schwarzen Tempelkrieger dürfen austreten, da sie gefestigt genug sind um den Orden nicht zu hintergehen. (In Wirklichkeit geht es mehr um den labilen Zustand der eintritt sobald man ein Roter Tempelkrieger wird) *Nur der Kommandant ist wirklich frei und darf sogar den Orden auflösen, falls er der Meinung ist die Kami werden nicht mehr gewürdigt oder die Kannushi (Priester) sind korrumpiert. *Nur der Kommandant kann seinen Nachfolger bestimmen *Die Kannushi (Priester) der beiden Schreine übermitteln das Wissen *Die drei W´s der Kamis sind das Wichtigste der Welt (Das Wissen der Kamis, ihr Willen, ihre Wünsche) *Jeder ist ein Meister seiner Waffengattung *Jeder ist ein Meister einer Waffenlosen Kampftechnik *Sie können nahezu jedem Verhör und Folter wiederstehen (SERE-Training) *Sind Meister der Alchemie und der Heilkunde *Goldene und Schwarze Tempelkireger sind auf dem Weltlichen stand Die Hierarchie und ihr können ist wie Folgt * '''Tempelwächter: niedrigster Stand, keine Wissensbildung, Kampf Ausbildung dürfen den Schrein nicht verlassen, reine Konkubinen ihres Kamis * Tempelwächter: eine Miko, Helfer beim Schrein wird an Arbeit gewöhnt, werden an die Außenwelt gewöhnt, keine Wissensbildung außer Heilkunde, Konkubinen ihres Kamis * Tempelkrieger Weiß: SERE-Training, dürfen das Gelände des Schrein verlassen, keine Wissensbildung, dürfen Kinder bekommen auch Innerhalb der Garde. Aber keine Familie Gründen, Konkubinen ihres Kamis * Tempelkrieger Weiß: Offiziere, werden zu Kampfmeistern Ausgebildet, keine Wissensbildung, Konkubinen ihres Kamis * Tempelkrieger Weiß/Rot: Ausbildung in Alchemie, als Shirabyōshi und Asobime, keine Wissensbildung, Konkubinen ihres Kamis * Tempelkrieger Weiß/Rot: Offizier, Ausbildung zum Meister Alchemist und Meister Heiler, Konkubine ihres Kamis * Tempelkrieger Rot: Soldat als auch Offizier sind Assassinen und bekommen die Wahrheit gesagt! (vielmehr einen Teil der Wahrheit, akzeptieren sie nicht folgt der Tod. (Die Wahrheit ist, sie wurden zu Mördern Ausgebildet diese Aufgabe übernehmt der Kommandant). Sie sind Werkzeug ihres Kamis (akzeptieren sie ihr Schicksal bekommen sie eine Schulische Ausbildung) Werden Ausgebildet im weltlichen Wissen * Tempelkrieger Gold oder Schwarz: Soldat oder Offizier, sind Gelehrte, Kampfmeister und dürfen eine Familie gründen ob Außerhalb oder Innerhalb der Garde bleibt ihen überlassen * Der Kommandant ist Regel jemand über 40 und kommt aus den Reihen der Schwarzen und Goldenen Tempelkriegern, er kennt die Wahrheit (Die ganze Wahrheit, die drei W´s kommen nicht von den Kamis sondern von den Kannushi, Offizieren oder von Mikos die Auftragsmorde im Sinne der Reichen und Adligen übernehmen) * Die Kannushi (Priester) sind die höhsten Würdenträger, sie übermitteln das Wissen der Kamis, ihren Willen und ihre Wünsche bzw. den Befehl der Kamis (Man wendet sich als Auftraggeber in der Regel an sie) * Gardisten mögen keine Chocobos weil sie ihnen nicht Trauen * Gardisten sind angeblich nur ein Gigantischer Harem * Sollen Auftragsmörder sein * Die Tempelwächter und Krieger zählen zu den schönsten Personen Domas * Angeblich gehören sie zu den besten Kämpfern, Heilern und Alchemisten * Ein Rot/Weißer Tempelkrieger erfüllt dir jeden Wunsch, wenn er oder sie den will * Ärgere nie einen Roten Tempelkrieger, es ist vermutlich das letzte was man je getan hat * Schwarze und Goldene Tempelkrieger haben eigene Familien und treten oft aus der Garde aus * Kommandanten sollen Uralt sein * Natürlich ist es aus dem Japanischen angelehnt, da die Domas vor Square auch drauf zurück greifen. Aber halt auch nur angelehnt keine eins zu eins Kopie * Ja ich weiß was Wiki zu Shirabyōshi und Asobime sagt.....ich wiederhole angelehnt, hängt euch nicht am Wiki auf. Viele Begriffe sind nur entliehen um es uns als Rpler leichter zu machen aber wir sind Rpler lasst eure Fantasie freien Lauf ;) * Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt spielt Homosexualität bzw. die allgemeine Sexualität keine Rolle. Dies liegt wieder an der Nähe zu Japan in dem schon im alten bzw. Feudalen und im Modernen Japan offen gegenüber standen wird * Die Kabutos sollen eigentlich dafür gedacht sein das nicht gefühlte 10.000 Offiziere und nur 5 Soldaten rum laufen * Die Garde besonders die Tempelkrieger sind nicht als 24 Stunden Dienst vorgesehen. Sie haben auch Private Kleider ohne Farben und Vermummung Pflicht * Seid ihr aber als Garde unterwegs solltet ihr Farbe und Helm bereit halten. Ihr wollt kein Geld Ausgeben für die Spezial Farben und Helme? Kein Problem, nehmt einfach das was am nächsten kommt * Der Name des KK ist Tempelkrieger, dort können wir uns austauschen. Anführer wird Ellsiha Allen bzw. ihr Twink Maya Asuka sein. * Wir versuchen traditionell Japanisch im RP uns zu verhalten, aber ihr könnt auch das verhalten unserer Gastgeber in Eorza annehmen. * Einen Kannushi(Pirster) soll es nicht geben, die Tempelkrieger sollen auf sich allein Gestellt ohne Gil sein, nur mit ihren Rüstungen unterwegs * Es wird versucht alle 2 Wochen ein treffen der Garde zu Veranstallten. In dem können sie sich über ihre neue Heimat unterhalten und vielleicht über ihre probleme in der neuen Welt reden. ffxiv_06122015_040257.png|Tempelwächter beider Schreine (Ausschließlich die FF11 Event Rüstung) ffxiv_06122015_040315.png|Goldener Tempelkrieger, Offizier des Vaters, Kabuto Drachenhelm ffxiv_06122015_040328.png|Roter Tempelkrieger, Offizier beider Schreine, Kabuto Drachenhelm Tempel_of_Doma.png|Der Tempel von Doma Tempel_of_Doma2.png|Tempel von Doma alternatives Bild, falls man dort je hin kommt Kategorie:Archiv